Strong Enough
by The Sacred Feminine
Summary: Rating just in case...COMPLETE... Is it possible for someone to die and yet, if someone else loves them enough, come back? The story of a girl and a boy, they are enemies. Though, deep down, they share a love so deep, it can do anything.
1. Invisible

**Summary: **Is it possible for someone to die and yet, it someone else loves them enough, come back? The story of a girl and a boy; they are enemies. Though, deep down, they share a love so deep and so strong, it can do anything. So what's the answer…?

**Hi Guys! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but I had to! I came up with this and I had to write it! Okay so I read a story kinda like it… Only it's a different pairing… Sorry! I had too! Oh and I know the beginning sounds like About A Boy but it's supposed to be like that.**

Invisible. A word that, according to Webster's New World Dictionary, means: not visible; that cannot be seen. Out of sight; not apparent. Too small or too faint to be seen; imperceptible; indistinct.

She was the exact clone of the description. She had tried, oh yes she had tried. She failed, yes, but she had tried. She was 'tainted' some had said, not good enough. She was 'contaminated' others had whispered in the halls. The one she was most used to and the one she was known as was invisible. Not that she wanted it. She had tried to resist it but he had too much power and too much strength.

She was Ginevera Molly Weasley (**A/N-There! I used her real name!**) and she was, in the words of many, invisible. She had been taken, during her first year, deep under the school. She had almost had the life sucked out of her. Though she did not care. No one saw her. She was small, timid, invisible, helpless little Ginny. That's why he chose her, or so he said. That's why she was the best candidate. She was small enough that she could get around unnoticed if she wanted to. She was timid enough that she would be too scared to tell anyone in fear of what would happen. She was invisible. That was the best for him. She was invisible enough that no one would notice. And then she was Helpless. She was so helpless that she could do nothing to stop him.

He was Thomas Marvolo Riddle; he was Lord Voldemort. He was the one wizard sick enough to manipulate her enough to control her, to touch her very soul. He was the only one that saw her and he was the only one that did anything with it. He saw her, though no one else did. No one could see him either. He really was invisible, a mere spirit floating around, following her and calculating her every move. Every now and then he would latch onto her soul, if only for a few moments, to make her do things he no longer could, this he needed a body for. That was where she came in. She found the diary and started writing in it. Luckily she didn't run away when she found it wrote back. The more she wrote, the more ink she used, the more secrets she told, the stronger he became.

She had trusted him and she had confided in him… That was the last time she did that. She didn't trust anyone anymore than she trusted a flobberworm to look after her money. She never confided in anyone. She barely spoke in class; only speaking when called on. She barely spoke to her friends, her brother's, her parents. The only one she would talk to, was herself. She used to think she was loosing her mind until she realized there wasn't much there to begin with. She was in remedial classes in everything and she had gotten an 'H' on her OWL's. Her parents gave her 'The Lecture'. You know the one, it's filled with lot's of, 'I'm disappointed in you's and lots of 'what's wrong with you's. She wouldn't stand for it any more. She couldn't. So she ran. She ran through the forest and, when she came out on the other side, in the muggle realm, she went to the train station. There was a train leaving for Hogwarts on every even day. It was August 22, there would be one there.

There was only one person at Hogwarts with her; other than Dumbledore anyway.

He was Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Her enemy and, unfortunately, the only one to talk to for the rest of the summer. He had blonde hair and stunning Blue-grey eyes. He was the one _every_ girl fawned over. Well… Almost every girl. She didn't. She knew Hermione and, Parvati, possibly the only sane people she _knew,_ did too. She could expect Parvati, but _Hermione_ Liking _Malfoy_! How did that work? Malfoy knew that the entire girl population fawned over him and he just boasted about 'the best shag he ever had' everyday! How can you have at least 100 favorites! I fail to see how that's possible.

It was August 31 and Ginny was bored. Being invisible wasn't nearly half as interesting (was it ever?) when there wasn't anyone around to ignore her. She was sitting out by the lake when she heard someone approach her. It had to be Malfoy. Dumbledore didn't make any noise and Snape, who was there too, didn't like to venture out of his dungeons.

"Hey Weasley? What on your mind?" There it is. The sarcasm that she had grown so accustomed to ignoring was just dripping off of his words.

"Piss off. I'm not in the mood," Ginny replied, not looking at him.

"Awe come on!" He nudged her slightly. Was he that desperate!

"I said no, Malfoy! I do not want to talk to you, nor see you, _nor_ hear a word from you until the rest of the school arrives and even then I would appreciate it if you stayed at least thirty-feet away from me at all times. Besides, I have lessons to focus on," Ginny said. She stood up and started walking back to the school.

"Why?" She heard Malfoy say, "It's not like it'll help." Ginny froze. He had said the one thing he knew would hurt most. Regaining her composure, she continued walking to the school. She felt tears pricking in the corners of her eyes and finally let them fall as she heard Draco snicker behind her.

**A/N-Okay so what did you think? I REALLY hope you liked it! I know it's short but it'sjust the prolauge... Introduction... Whatever,Please review!**


	2. Death

**Summary: **Is it possible for someone to die and yet, it someone else loves them enough, come back? The story of a girl and a boy; they are enemies. Though, deep down, they share a love so deep and so strong, it can do anything. So what's the answer…?

_Death. A word that, according to Webster's New World dictionary, means: The act or fact of dying; Permanent ending of all life in a person, animal or plant._

Two weeks. Two weeks into the school year and no one had asked her where she had ran off too. Two weeks and no one had said, "Hi Ginny!" or "Hi Ginny, how was your summer?" She was alone; Very much alone.

Potions. In her opinion, best class in the world. Dark, gloomy… Just like her. She sat in the back corner of the class, silently doing her work. That's how she always went through her classes. Afterwards, she would go to the library and study. Why? Because she wanted to bring her mark up. Why? Because then maybe someone would notice her.

She worked in alphabetical order. She had started with arithmancy (why she took that was beside her), Care of magical creatures and charms. Though she was still in remedial classes, she was at the top of her class. She ha moved on to Defense and potions, leaving the hardest, and by far most confusing, subject for last; transfigurations.

It was just after potions when Ginny bumped into Draco and said her first words to someone who wasn't a teacher.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley!" Draco said.

"Right…" Ginny replied. Draco glared at her and continued walking down the hall. Ginny bent down to pick up her quill, which had dropped when she ran into Draco. As she grabbed her quill, her eyes came in contact with… A knife?

She grabbed it and stood up. She took off her cloak and wrapped it around the knife. Deciding to skip charms, she walked up to Gryffindor tower. When she arrived in her dorm, she unwrapped the knife and looked at it. There were rupees and diamonds inlaid into the handle. She inspected the handle, it was silver and unnaturally sharp. And, if the light his it just so, words. No, not words, letters.

_DM_

So the knife was Draco's. Alright then… Thoughts were swarming through her mind. Maybe this could end it all. All the emotional torture and pain. All the whispers and pointing. All of it could end.

Ginny gently pushed the tip of the blade into her finger and drew blood. She did the same thing all the way down until she reached her wrist, and hesitated. Was this really what she wanted? Maybe. Would this solve all her problems? Probably. Would anyone care?

"There's only one way to find out…" She dragged the tip of the blade across her wrist. Then she did the same to the other one. As she blood slowly, silently, dripped onto the floor, something welled up inside of her. Her last complete thought before she fell unconscious was, '_Is this really the right choice_?'

Insert line here

The first this Ginny saw as she opened her eyes was a blinding white light. '_Did it not work_?' she thought as she sat up and looked around the infirmary. First her eyes landed on her mother's sleeping form… Then her brothers; every last one of them; then her fathers. All their faces were tear stained. She looked out of the window across from her and nodded. It was dark out, of course they were asleep.

She stood up… Only she didn't. As she stood up she noticed her legs didn't move. On the bed she had just stood up from (she did stand up didn't she?) was a deathly pale Ginny Weasley. But that didn't make any sense… She was standing up! She was moving around! She was breathing! She was breathing right? She bent down to check her pulse and found that her hand passed right through. She looked down… She was floating! How! How in any world, above or below, did that work! She shook her head and did the only thing she could think of at the time… She screamed. She let out an ear piercing, throat cracking scream. Nearly headless nick floated into the infirmary. Ginny's eyes widened and she rushed over to him.

"Nick! Nick? This is _so_ not funny! Quit ignoring me! Why aren't you talking to me?" She watched as Nick floated over to where the other her was lying down.

"Why'd you have to go and kill your self Ginny? Didn't you want to grow up? Didn't you want to get married and have kids and grow old? Didn't you want grandkids? You were too young Ginny." Nick sadly shook his head and floated out of the room.

Ginny glanced around pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

Insert line here

Winter came early that year. It seemed even Mother Nature and Jack Frost were mourning over the death of the youngest Weasley. It was early October and the ground was so cold not even magic could break it. The Weasley's wanted Ginny's body frozen until the snow melted to keep it fresh. None of the school had heard of what happened so it came as a shock when Dumbledore announced it one cold and frosty morning at breakfast.

"Students, I am standing before you today as the bearer of bad news. I am sorry to say that one of our very own students had passed on into the after life." Gasps and small squeaks of fright came form all over. "I'm sorry to say that the student was none other than Ginevera Weasley. She was found in the sixth year dorms. Her wrists were slit and she had her weapon of choice resting in her hand. A knife." He held up the 'tool'. "Does this belong to anyone?" He cast a meaningful glance at Draco for a moment.

Draco stood up and swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's mine, Professor. I ran into Ginny and I must have dropped it." She stood up and put his head in his hand. The rest of Slytherin was looking to their fallen king in confusion. Why was he so shook up about the news? She was a Weasley, he was a Malfoy. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

Dumbledore nodded, "Could I please see you in my office Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded tearfully and stood up to leave. Just as he was about to leave, Ron walked up to him. "Before you say anything," Draco said, "I'm really sorry. I did not know she had my knife. It was a birthday present from my mum. I had no clue she would do that, I had no idea she even had it."

Ron nodded, "I don't blame you. Just… Thank you… For saying it was yours and saving us the trouble." Ron held out his hand and smiled softly. Draco grabbed it and pulled Ron into a manly embrace.

**A/N-I already have chapter 3 going guys! So no worries! It should be up shortly:D**


	3. Hope

**A/N-Hey guys! See chapter three was up shortly :D**

_Hope. A word that, According to Webster's New World dictionary, means: A feeling that what is wanted will happen; Desire accompanied by expectation._

Ginny, who had been watching the entire exchange, floated up behind Draco and tried to poke him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and pulled away from the hug to look behind him; Nothing there. Ginny would have laughed, had the situation been less as depressing. She had been doing this to random people… And ghosts, though it had no effect on them and she could actually poke them.

"Hi, Ron," Ginny whispered, following him back to his seat. She smiled slightly, "You can't see me. I can see you quite clearly. I've been watching you." She swallowed the lump in her throat and choked out, "I love you," before floating back to the hospital wing.

Her body was lying on the same bed with a curtain around it. She floated over to her body and lied down in it. She noticed the color come back into her fingers and sat up. That happened every time. She held her hand up and saw peach. She looked down at the bed and saw that her body wasn't there. She ran to the nearest bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was human again! But… No she wasn't… She wasn't human, it wasn't possible… Was it?

An ear splitting scream sounded from the infirmary. Ginny ran over and, forgetting that she was in her human form, tried to go through the doors. She ran head on into them and fell back onto her butt. She laughed at her stupidity and opened the doors. That was an immediate mistake. Madam Pomfrey looked over and shrieked again. Ginny smiled nervously.

"Who are you!" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Umm… Ginny Weasley?"

"No you're not! She's dead!"

"No I'm not! Well I was! But not anymore!"

"Why did you do it Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't realize it had fallen out of my bag!" Draco retaliated.

Ginny looked around and then down at her translucentbody. "Oh yah," She whispered to herself, "It's not possible." Ginny had taken to daydreaming like this. They always started the same way and they always ended with some voice interrupting them.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy? You did nothing to make Miss Weasley commit suicide?"

"No! I didn't want her to!" Draco cried out, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore said. Ginny was just as surprised. He cared?

"Every time I looked at her… Every time I heard someone say her name… Something- something inside of me lit up and I felt something… Something."

"Mr. Malfoy, I think you're in love." Dumbledore waited patiently while Draco processed the information.

"I… I have to go… I need to leave now… Bye." With that, Draco rushed out of the room.

Ginny hurried to follow just before she left, she heard Dumbledore whisper, "Goodbye, Ginny." Ginny looked back and saw Dumbledore looking right at her.

'_Spooky_,' Ginny thought before flying after Draco.

* * *

"Hi Ginny," Draco said, holding her hand. "It's me… I know I'm probably the last person in the world who you want to see right now but I have to tell you… I umm… I love you… I know you probably don't care… Or hear me for that matter, but I had to tell you…"

Ginny was shocked to say the least. Draco Malfoy… _The_ Draco Malfoy loved her. Her? She closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, Draco was wiping tears from his eyes and kissing every knuckle and every finger on her hand. Ginny shuddered slightly… He did realize that he was kissing a corpse right?

Looking at the scene, Ginny felt something spark inside her. She floated down until she was hovering just above the ground. The more she pondered the feeling, the more it grew… She looked up at Draco again, if she could dream it… Maybe it could work.

"There's only one way to find out…" Ginny, with that thought in her head, flew to Dumbledore's office. It had to work, it just had to.

**A/N-Crap that was short! I am so sorry for the lack of length! Please don't be mad, I hope you review:D**


	4. Alive

**A/N-Sup in the hood? Lol, I love saying that :D Please read and review this! I hope you like it and, again, I'm sorry for the lack of length during the previous chapter.**

_Alive. A word that, according to Webster's New World dictionary, states: Having life; living._

Ginny flew as fast as she could back to Dumbledore's office. When she got there, she forgot that even ghosts couldn't get through that section of wallwithout a password, and crashed head long into it. Had she not already been dead, she would have probably cracked her head open and died. She shook her head to clear it and focused of the problem at hand; how would she get through? Just then, when she was about to give up, the door opened and Snape walked out looking solemn; everyone seemed to look that way now a-days.

Ginny rushed up and, in her excitement, flew right through Snape. He shivered and looked around wildly. Ginny paid it no mind and continued her way up to the office. When she went through the open door she saw Dumbledore sitting with his back to her.

She wondered, '_what now?_'

"Hello Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said turning around.

Ginny was flabbergasted (**A/N-Hehe flabbergasted**). How the hell could he see her?

As if reading her mind, Dumbledore said, "I know a great many things about my school. Including every one and everything in it."

Ginny's mouth formed a small 'O'. She had not known this tidbit of information.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "What can I do for you?"

"I don't want to be dead anymore; I want my body back." Ginny sighed and hovered down until she was floating just above the chair to make it look like she was sitting down.

"You should've thought about that before."

Ginny glared at him, "I just wanted to be noticed! I thought that someone would find me! It was already ten minutes into class and the classes were being shortened by half an hour anyway because of the welcome back dance!"

"Which, I should point out, "Dumbledore said sternly, "Was canceled due to your death."

Ginny shook her head, "I don't care! I want my body back!"

"There might be a way, though it will be difficult; everyone has a soul mate, we just have to find yours."

"I gonna be dead forever!" Ginny cried in desperation. "He might not even be born yet!"

"I told you it would be difficult," Dumbledore said. Ginny sighed dejectedly. "If we can't find your soul mate," Dumbledore continued, "We'll just have to find the next best thing."

"And that would be…" Ginny coaxed.

"That would be a boy, right here inthis very school, who loves you very much."

Ginny blinked at him; once, twice, third times a charm; and burst out laughing. When she calmed down she wiped away a couple of silver tears and looked at Dumbledore. "No seriously," She jokingly said.

Dumbledore surveyed her over his half moon glasses.

"Oh… You are serious… Umm, wow, okay… Who is it?" She stuttered.

"Who has barely left your bedside for the last three days?" Ginny thought about it for a few seconds before her eyes widened in recognition.

"Draco? I mean Malfoy? I mean… Him? Really? Okay let's say he does love me, how do I become alive again?"

"You need to realize that he does love you and, heaven forbid," Dumbledore joked, "You need to love him back." Ginny was shell shocked. Her and Malfoy? Really? She thought about it. It could work. Kind of a fire and ice, Romeo and Juliet, West Side Story, type thing. She floated up and out of Dumbledore's office. Without even thinking, she floated through a second year that was making his way up to see Dumbledore, and floated along to the hospital wing.

Unfortunately, had she been listening in Dumbledore's office, she would have heard some _very_ vital information.

"I suggest you think quickly," Dumbledore had said, "Before more people than I can see you."

For as she was floating leisurely down the hall, the second year was looking after her thing, _'I thought she was dead…_'

**A/N-That was short too! OMG Bad Ginny, bad! She should have been listening! She's in trouble now!**


	5. Love

**A/N-Sooooo… Did you like chapter 4? I already asked that didn't I? Oh well… Here's chapter 5! The song at the beginning that Draco's singing is called _Wishing you were somehow here again_ from The Phantom of the Opera. I changed one word.**

_Love. A word that, according to Webster's New World dictionary, means: A deep and tender feeling of affection for or attachment or devotion to a person or persons._

"Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could here your voice again, knowing that I never would. Thinking of you won't help me to do all that I dreamed I could…" Draco sang softly. His mother had always said that singing calms a cold and soothes a broken heart. Now he may not have a cold but he sure as hell had a broken heart. So, thinking of her, Draco sang. He still held Ginny's hand; not caring that it was ice cold, not caring that she was… gone, to say the least.

That's how Ginny found him an hour later. He was asleep and he had a small smile on his face. Ginny smiled slightly at the sight. She heard voices and went to see what it was about. A group of first year Ravenclaw's was walking down the hall toward the infirmary.

"Ickle firstie got a boo boo?" Ginny mumbled quietly to herself.

Suddenly the procession stopped. Two of the Ravenclaw's were looking up at Ginny in shock while the others looked confused.

"Aren't you dead?" One of the two asked.

"Me?" Ginny asked in shock. How could they see her?

"No the other ghost… Yes you!" The other one said.

"Oh… Right… Back in a minute!" With that, Ginny flew all the way to Dumbledore's office. Luckily for her the staircase was just opening to allow some ministry person to leave. Ginny dashed up the stairs and stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"People… Can see me… Why?" She asked, trying to catch her breath. Flying fast was no easy task.

"I told you before that you have to hurry up and fall in love. If Draco sees you then all chances you have of being alive again are out the window. I had a second year come in here yesterday and ask me why you're not dead. Who else has seen you?"

"Ummm… A couple of first year Ravenclaw's, as far as I know," Ginny said.

"Alright, that's okay, just be more careful. Remember that Madam Pomfrey has a curtain around your bed, just hover in there and watch Draco."

Ginny nodded somberly and went back to the hospital wing. She looked around carefully and went over to her bed. Sure enough, just like any other night, Draco was still there. He had woken up while she was gone and was now doing his homework. He still had a small smile on his face and Ginny wondered what he was thinking about. She shifted down so she was sitting on her body. She looked back at her dead self's face and sighed. What she wouldn't give to be alive again. She looked back at Draco and wished her heart would hurry up and fall in love. Then she realized, it already was. Her heart was longing to know what its like to feel his arms around her; to know he would always be there. Her heart was longing for his touch, while her brain decided that it wasn't appropriate. She cursed her brain and closed her eyes. She saw the familiar vision of her and Draco. Her, waking up after being dead and Draco, being surprised. She could see herself explaining it and Draco confessing his love to her. Then she opened her eyes and she was still dead, sitting on the hospital bed staring at Draco.

Ginny sighed again and floated through walls and people to the Room of Requirements. She floated past the wall, thinking about what she wanted.

'_I wand a place where I can curl up and die!_' When she door appeared she floated through and found herself in her room at home. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes and wished she was alive again. Sighing, Ginny floated over to her bed and 'lied' down on it. She closed her eyes and, just as she drifted off to sleep, Draco's face flitted through her mind.

**A/N-Yah, it's short but I couldn't help it! I had to… And I already have the BEST idea for the next chapter :D Please R and R :D**


	6. Repercussions

**A/N-Sorry about the wait for the last chapter. Stupid decided to just up and delete Broken Promises so I couldn't update until the 23rd at 11:52 Pacific Time. Now see, I don't know what time that is Mountain Time but I plan to try to update every hour on Thursday. Sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused you. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter:D**

_Repercussions. A word that, according to Webster's New World Dictionary, states: A far-reaching, often indirect effect of or reaction to some event or action._

The first thing she was aware of was voices. She couldn't be sure what they were saying as they all blended into one.

"I… N…V…I…S…I…B…L…E…" Invisible? Her eyes wouldn't open, though she could tell it was very bright.

"D… E… A…T…H…" Death? She wished whoever it was would quiet down, it was quite loud.

"H…O…P…E…" Hope? She tried to recall where she was. And why she was there. And who she was… There was a question worth pondering…

"A… L… I…V…E…" Alive? The last thing she remembered was her room… At home… But at home, she only had one little window… It was never this bright… Or loud…

"L… O… V…E…" Love? It was hot… Too hot… She didn't like it… She tried to move but found she couldn't. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she became more aware of what people were saying.

"She was… Happened… Time I checked… How does… Alive? How… Possible?"

"Calm… Mr. Malfoy… All right… Alive… Don't worry… Soon enough…" She groaned softly and forced her eyes halfway open. She saw Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and Draco standing by her bed. She also saw white… A lot of white. Just then Draco looked over at her and met her eyes. His eyes widened and he gasped, catching the attention of the grown-ups in the room. Dumbledore smiled softly and Pomfrey rushed away to get one potion or another. Ginny groaned again and tried to sit up. Draco eased her into a sitting position and tentatively brushed hair off her brow. Ginny smiled softly and was about to say something when some sort of vile potion was forced down her throat.

Coughing and spluttering Ginny grimaced. When she swallowed it all she asked, "What _was_ that?"

Pomfrey gasped, "It really is her, Albus!"

"I had no doubt that it was, Poppy." Dumbledore looked over at Ginny, "Are you okay Miss Weasley?"

Ginny looked confused. "What do you mean? Why am I here? The last thing I remember is…" Suddenly an image of her floating through walls flashed through her mind and she gasped. "Back from the dead?" She whispered softly to herself. She looked outside and gasped, the sun was out! Birds were singing, students were out by the lake and the sun was out! The sun was out! She smiled suddenly.

Draco looked confused. "Are you okay, Gin… I mean, Weasley?" He asked.

Ginny let her smile drop and turned to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. "Can Malfoy and I have some time alone please?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded and left. Madam Pomfrey went to her office, telling Ginny to call if she needed anything.

Draco looked expectedly at Ginny. Ginny looked outside again. The sun was still out, she wasn't dead anymore and Draco was going to confess that he loved her! Life was good.

"I was watching you," She said. "You have a lot of feelings for someone so cold." Draco blushed slightly. He opened his mouth to reply when Ginny's family ran in. Ginny looked slightly depressed at that. Draco looked put out as well, though he just left the room, allowing Ginny's family in. As he left, he caught Ginny's eye and smiled sadly.

Ginny suddenly became aware that Ron was talking to her.

"…Die? I mean, _I_ almost died when I found out! I hugged Malfoy for heavens sake!" Ginny smiled, remembering that memory. "Why are you smiling!" Ron cried, "This is not a laughing matter! Do you know how…? How… _Immoral _that is! So why did you do it Ginny? Why did you have to kill yourself?" Ginny was saved from answering when Dumbledore appeared and ushered her brothers out, leaving her with her parents.

"Ginny? Honey? Why did you kill yourself?" Her mother asked.

Ginny looked down at her hands. "I didn't mean to," she said. "I though someone would find me… I guess I was wrong… I wasn't even going to do it that day until I had found Malfoy's knife in the corridor. I was trying to think of something to get me noticed… I've even been studying in the library everyday after classes to try to bring up my marks… I didn't want to die…"

"Gin, baby," Arthur said, "I know you didn't mean to, but that doesn't change the fact that you did."

Molly shot him an evil look. He sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry baby. I wish I could do something to help you but right now, I'm late for work. I'll come by again tomorrow." He left, then.

Molly looked disapprovingly after him and sighed, standing up too. "I'm sorry honey, I have to get home. Bill and Charlie are leaving today, they need to get back to work. I must see them off. Good bye honey… And, um, don't-don't do any… anything stupid. Hm?" She smiled and left too. Ginny shook her head and sighed. She moved down and closed her eyes. She was just falling asleep when someone rushed in and over to her bed.

"Ginny!" Ginny groaned. "I heard you had woken up and wanted to see if you were okay." Ginny rolled her eyes and put on the fakest smile possible.

"Yes, Harry?" She said irritably.

"Are you okay?"

Ginny blinked at him, "Yes Harry I am… Now go away, I'm tired, Madam Pomfrey said I need to rest if I want to regain my strength. So, um… Leave."

He sighed and nodded. "It's good to have you back Gin."

As he turned away, Ginny rolled her eyes and flipped him the finger. When he was gone she lied down and fell asleep, dreaming of her silver eyes prince confessing his undying love to her.

(Insert line here)

Draco woke up the next morning and ran directly to the hospital wing. When he got there and saw Ginny asleep on the bed, his heart dropped. She was supposed to be alive! Didn't she wake up? He was having trouble breathing. This wasn't happening… His eyes darted to her chest and he was relieved to see it moving up and down. After averting his eyes, having realizing where he was looking, he pulled up a chair and sat by the bed waiting for her to wake up. He had to tell her… He just had to.

(Insert line here)

Ginny woke up later that day with the strangest sense of déjà vu. Lying in bid, in the infirmary, staring up at the ceiling… It did happen, right? She lifted her hand and noticed that there was color in it. She sat up and looked down at the pillow. All that was left was a couple strands of coppery hair on the pristine white pillow. She sighed happily before panic overtook her. Maybe this was just one of her day dreams! Maybe she was still a ghost and she would stay one for ever maybe… maybe… She looked over and saw Draco sitting beside her bed with his head on the mattress, asleep. She uttered a small scream and fell over on her side, assuming the fetal position.

Draco woke up and saw Ginny with her head in her knees and was by her side in seconds. She Looked up, screamed again and started crying harder. Draco helped her sit up and sat down with his arms around her.

"It's okay Ginny," He said. "You're okay now. You're okay. You're alive and we're all here for you. You're alive, Ginny; you're alive." He put a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. Ginny sniffed and wiped away any tears that were still in her eyes.

"Thank you Dra-Malfoy. It means a lot to me, it really does." She smiled back and shifted to get more comfortable.

"What did you mean when you said you were watching me?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Exactly that," Ginny replied. "I was a… A spirit, I guess you could say. I could float around Hogwarts and no one could see me. So I was watching everyone. You, Ron, Dumbledore… I followed you to all your classes. You are far too studious for your own good, you know. Before you know it, you'll be turning into Hermione." She paused for a minute. In that minute, no one said any thing. When she finally spoke, Her voice was soft and slightly sensual. "I had dreams you know. I always thought that When I came back from the dead, everything would go back to being normal. You would go back to being the Amazing Bouncing Ferret and I would go back to being the Weaslette. Then, once Dumbledore could see me and I talked to him, I found out that you and I had to love each other. So much so that it was strong enough to bring me back from the dead. It was either that, or wait for my soul mate, who might not even be bo-" Draco cut her off by kissing her lightly.

"I've always wanted to do that," He said when he pulled away. Life was going to be different now. It was going to be special. He had someone else to share it with and she had another chance at it. They both vowed to make this time around, the specialist time they could. They were going to make it last and if anyone had a problem with that, they would just have to deal with it.

Draco broke the silence by saying, "Dumbledore wants you to go to the Great Hall when you wake up. He had some one get you clothes and Madam Pomfrey said that you should be strong enough." Ginny nodded and shooed him off the bed so she could get dressed in the privacy of the curtain. When she was done, she walked out to where Draco was, tripped on the leg of the chair and fell into his lap. They looked at each other and broke out laughing. Life was going to be good. Standing up, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand, kissed it and escorted her to the great hall. If their destiny was to be together, they would make the best of it. With their heads held high, they walked into the great hall and were astounded by the volume of the cheers they received. Yep, life _was_ good.

**A/N-There :D I hope you liked it because I'm (probably) not making a sequel. Of I get enough reviews I might… But not tonight, tonight I plan on updating every story I have! Well, all the ones with chapters :D That's probably not going to happen because it's almost 3 in the morning… I'll try to get updates on everything this weekend! Oh and for any one who's reading this, I need a different dark secret for Ginny in This is ME… I don't like the whole "daughter of the devil" dealey I have going on at the moment… Ohhhhhhh I just came up with something! OMG! Okay so I'm gonna re-write that chapter and hopefully this idea will be better than "daughter of the devil".**


End file.
